2YR, 40:28.649
2YR, 40:28.649 (often shortened to 2YR) is a 10-track album released under Halley Labs Associates. It is the first album released under the Halley Labs label. Track listing #Rail Trail (3:35) #Bathing in Stygian Blue (4:10) #Carried to Our Grave (3:51) #Cat Tail Lake (3:38) #Pull Yourself Together (3:15) #Wasn't All There (3:08) #Diving Again, Blinding Blackness (4:03) #Eros' Gate; Ooze (2:46) #Cataclysm at Lakeshore (3:21) #Tweesee Smiled (8:37) Lyrics crystal, put on the light and you refract the edge when you put up a fight crystal, put on the light and you refract the edge when you come out tonight Release notes AUDIO: '' ''• all music created by Halley Labs Associates • refract / crystal vocals written and performed by Trash @www.furaffinity.net/user/trasheater • "who are you" sample on track 2 by RIPPER @ ripperelite.com ''--------------------------------------------------------'' VISUAL: • cockpit by AQ McArson @ www.furaffinity.net/user/mcarson • darius headshot by Squeedge @ squeedgeart.tumblr.com • cover Tweesees, wildlife, and booklet illustrations by Trash @www.furaffinity.net/user/trasheater • bubbly eye Tweesee (page 00 left side) by SHOUT @www.furaffinity.net/user/shout • tower by Brook @ revocare.tumblr.com • photography, design, direction, video production by Ren Q ''--------------------------------------------------------'' THANK YOU: '' ''the beautiful people who have accompanied me on this adventure and throughout its documentation. you know who you are. i love you. this album would not be possible without the continued support of my patreon subscribers. thank you for the opportunity to continue working on bigger, more intense projects. www.patreon.com/lapfox ''--------------------------------------------------------'' HARDWARE: AKAI EIE, Alesis Q61, Arturia MicroBrute, Audio Technica AT-LP60, Behringer Eurorack EBB1002, Behringer Ultra Shifter, Behringer Ultra Tremolo, Biyang Phase Pro, Biyang Tri Reverb, Catalinbread Teaser Stallion, EGX Voice Box, EHX Freeze, Ernie Earplugs Feedback Processor, KORG Miku Stomp, KORG Volca series, KORG microKORG, Patec FM Transmitter, Pioneer RX-530, Roland DR-50, Statikstramentz Megaphone, Suzuki Omnichord 200m, T-Cube Fuzz, Time Space Echo Delay, ZOOM H1 SOFTWARE: 2CAudio Aether, AQUEST Aquestone, Alan Aztec DONK MACHINE 2, Aly James Elastic bender/EL-2, Aly James FMDRIVE2612, Aly James OB-Xtreme, Aly James S-PSG, Aly James VSDS-X, Anarchy Effects, Antares AVOX, Arturia Wurlitzer V, Audacity, Blue Cat's Triple EQ, Captain Credible Ninth Fucking Gate Xtal, Captain Credible NoiseRect, Celemony Melodyne, E-Phonic RetroDelay, FabFilter Pro-C, FabFilter Pro-Q 2, FabFilter Saturn, FabFilter Timeless 2, Funk Station Barracuda, GFM Psypan, Glitchmachines POLYGON, Glitchmachines Cataract, GoldWave, Har-Bal, Hinton & Fairchild FMetal, Ichiro Toda Synth1, Illformed Glitch 2, ImageLine Harmor, ImageLine Vocodex, KORG Legacy, Kammerl-Kaske Warm Distortion, Kjaerhus Classic Suite, Madrona Labs Aalto, Morfiki REDU(P)CER, Native Instruments Guitar Rig 5, Native Instruments Scarbee Rickenbacker Bass, Native Instruments The Giant, Notepad, Odo Synths 38911bytes, OpenMPT, Orange Tree Evolution Strawberry, PSP Xenon, Precisionsound Lyra, QuikQuak Pitchwheel, Sonic Charge Bitspeek, Sonic Charge Echobode, Sonic Charge Microtonic, Sonic Charge Permut8, Sonic Charge Synplant, SonicCouture Pan Drums, Sony ACID Pro 7.0, Sugar Bytes WOW, Terry West Autopan, Toneboosters Barricade, Wavesfactory Guzheng, XLN Audio Addictive Keys, XOXOS Pling4, XOXOS fauna, XOXOS waterverb, iZotope Stutter Edit Album Stream notes ' beginning with a simple concept - recording sounds from the trails near my house and taking the listener on a walk down them - this piece of work almost immediately blossomed into an emotionally devastating journey after having a very powerful moment with a friend of mine. all of the concepts explored here are abstract, but all of the tones are surely relatable. as of this writing, i am sure this will be my strongest concept work for some time (as i plan to ease up on the large-scale ideas for a bit to recharge), and is the piece that allowed me to finally tell myself i've made something really awesome. i hope you enjoy it. ' ''Video description of album stream Newsletter notes'' It's been a moment since something as big as this. Thank you for waiting, and I hope you enjoy your time with this record. '' > WATCH THE TRAILER'' '' '' > DIGITAL AND CD VERSIONS AT BANDCAMP ♥'' Story A story was originally meant to be included in 2YR via the lyrics metadata, but Ren decided against it as they wanted listeners to have their own journeys and experiences with the album. The story is embedded into the digital download of 2YR and can still be found in the tracks's metadata. /u/orost's post from /r/lapfoxtrax'' Trivia * A hidden track exists on the CD version of 2YR. /u/maybekiro's post from /r/lapfoxtrax * Unused 2YR stems can be heard in the promo video for the CD's shipping, 8th ACD and the album promo trailer. Ren's comment from /r/lapfoxtrax 2YR CD shipping promo Video description for 8th ACD * 8th ACD was originally planned to be on 2YR between Cataclysm at Lakeshore and Tweesee Smiled, but was scrapped as 'Ren'' 'didn't feel it fit the overall theme or progression of the work.' '' * The textbox used in the promo trailer is made to resemble text boxes from Earthbound. Ren's comment from /r/lapfoxtrax * The three totem heads on the cover and in the art book are based off of hyi, Rotteen and Darius. Ren's comment from /r/lapfoxtrax' Physical release CD File:2YRcdcover.jpg File:2YRbooklet.jpg File:2YRcdcd.jpg File:2YRcdbackcover.jpg Vinyl 2yr vinyl front cover.png 2yr vinyl back cover.png 2yr vinyl side a.png 2yr vinyl side b.png Trailer Gallery 2yr shirt.jpg External links * Full album stream * Album trailer * Limited edition shirt * 2YR, 40:28.649 stems * Vinyl pre-order * Resources * Unorganized resources References Navigation Category:2015 releases Category:Releases under Halley Labs Associates Category:Halley Labs era releases Category:Physical releases Category:Albums Category:Releases